


Right as Rain

by winterinthetardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinthetardis/pseuds/winterinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t mean to kiss her; he just wanted to make sure she was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right as Rain

_This is ridiculous_ , the Doctor thought to himself as he paced outside of Rose's door in the middle of the TARDIS' night cycle. _She's fine and I'm being absolutely ridiculous_. He nodded, coming to a decision, and he turned and walked away.

Before he even got ten feet, however, he whirled on the spot and practically sprinted back to her door, his hearts racing as his panic returned in full force. His hand was holding her doorknob before he finally calmed down enough to stop, fingers clenched tightly around the cold metal. He took a deep breath. _One look couldn't hurt_ , he reasoned and slowly turned the knob until the door opened. The hinges squeaked slightly and the Doctor grimaced at the sound before pushing the door open a little more, allowing a strip of light from the hallway to fall into Rose's room and illuminate her sleeping face.

He breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door quickly, but not before he heard-

"Doctor?"

 _Stupid._ He woke her up with his idiotic and absolutely ludicrous need to make sure she was okay. Logically, he knew she was fine, but seeing her without her face - without the features that he had come to associate with  _his_ Rose - shook him to the core. He'd just needed to see her face again, only just for a moment, but now he'd gone and woken her up. _Bugger_.

"D'you need s'mething?" Her words were slurred with sleep and he resisted the urge to smile at her puffy cheeks and messy hair.

"Me? Need something? No, no, I just checking to make sure everything's fine, so now that I've seen it is, I'm just going to go and leave you to sleep." He made to close the door again, but her voice rang out, clearer this time.

"What's wrong?" She had sat up already, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes to see him more clearly.

He panicked. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Rose, everything is right as rain, which is a bit of a weird saying, because then can rain be considered  _wrong_ as well and who judges rain on the level of rightness-"

"Doctor..." She was stretching, and he caught a tantalizing view of skin as her tank top rid up. He quickly plowed on, voice slightly high-pitched than usual.

"Is it just rain? Or do other weather patterns count? Is snow right or wrong? I feel like sunshine should automatically be right, don't you think, all that warmth and brightness feels like the right, but then again, rain can also be cold and wet, if that's considered right, then shouldn't sunshine be wrong-"

" _Doctor_." Her voice was quiet, but it carried a level or seriousness that immediately paused him mid-tangent. "Come here."

He padded slowly into her room, letting the door fall closed behind him, and sat at the far end of her bed. She sighed and raised her hand toward him. He scooted up, fingers interlacing with hers, and she tugged him farther up the bed, closer to her, until he was sitting right next to her. He stared at him in the low light the TARDIS walls were giving off, eyes quickly adjusting to the dark as he took in her worried features.

"What's _wrong_?"

This time when she said it, the Doctor couldn't possibly deny her. He raised his hands slowly to her face, giving her ample time to pull away. When she didn't move, he cupped her cheek, reveling in the softness of her skin and the warmth of her face under his hand. She was always beautiful, but tonight, with the reminder of what he could have lost echoing around in his mind, she was enchanting and his breath caught in his throat. "I almost lost you."

A small smile grew on her face. "But you didn't. I'm here and I'm fine and most importantly, I _do_ have a face."

"Yes, that you do." He chuckled, glad that she gave him an out from all this heaviness, one that he was sorely tempted to take. He took a deep breath, thumb stroking her cheek lightly, and he continued, "I don't know what I would do if I'd lost this face."

The thought of losing Rose Tyler terrified him - and _how much_ it terrified him scared him even more. This simple human girl, all pink and yellow with soft skin and brown eyes, had commandeered a permanent place in his hearts and now he didn't know how - or _if_ \- he could ever function without her.

" _You'd_ lost this face?" Rose joked nervously, clearly unsure of what to make of the tension slowly threatening to suffocate them. "It's my face. Imagine what _I'd_ be like without my face."

His hand dropped quickly, as if burned, and he looked away quickly. "I don't have to." 

Silence floated between them, making Rose's next breath sound too loud. The Doctor looked up to see her biting her lip and staring at him with such compassion that he instantly felt guilty for being so harsh. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could even get a word out, Rose threw herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his neck. His arms automatically came up to steady her before they wrapped around her, drawing her tightly against him as he momentarily lost himself in the scent that was uniquely Rose Tyler.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he could feel her lips moving against his throat. Goosebumps erupted all over his skin and he hoped she couldn't feel his reaction to her closeness.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Rose. I snapped at you, remember?"

She sighed into him, her hot breath against his skin sending shivers down his spine. He squeezed her to him tighter and she let out a small squeak. He snorted, trying to control an outburst of laughter that threatened to overtake him, when he felt Rose shaking against him as well. She was giggling as she buried herself deeper into his embrace, and he truly smiled for the first time in hours, feeling something tight slowly unraveling within him.

She calmed and their hug became the Doctor simply holding her as she laid her head on his shoulder, arms having slid from the back of his neck to rest around his torso. He turned his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss into her hair, making her let out a soft noise of contentment. 

They stayed like that for a little while longer before the Doctor felt her sagging in his hold, sleep clearly calling her back.

"Rose..." He whispered softly against her ear.

She mumbled back incoherently, refusing to move.

" _Rose,_ come on..." He whispered again, trying to pull her gently away from him.

She opened an eye to glare at him. "Stop it. I'm comfortable."

He bit his lip to contain his laughter. "The bed's more comfortable than me, Rose, now come on." He tugged at her again and she finally let go, unwrapping her arms and slowly pulling back, though making no move to shift off his lap.

She looked at him, blinking rapidly to keep the sleepiness at bay, before she asked, "Feeling better, then?"

He raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, having hoped that they'd moved on from this. "Welllll, I'd feel better if you got off my lap. My legs are starting to go numb."

"Oh, shut it you." Rose rolled her eyes at him, before squirming off him. She laid back down on the bed, but pulled him with her. As he settled down on his side next to her, she whispered, "Tell me, Doctor. Are you still worried?"

He sighed; he didn't want to continue talking about this. _If all else fails_... He thought as he flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. _Distract._ "Why are you whispering?" He whispered back.

She scowled at him. "It felt like a whispering moment, so I whispered."

His regular voice now seemed too loud, compared to her whispered response. "What exactly entails a whispering moment, Rose Tyler? Oh, and isn't that fun to say? Whispering moment, _whhhis_ pering, it's a bit of an onomonopia, isn't it, _whhhis_ pering, bit like a there's a crack in a window and the wind is coming through-"

"Fine." Her voice broke through his speech, sharp and firm. 

He hesitated. "Fine what?"

Rose copied his position, flipping onto her back and closing her eyes. "Fine I won't keep pushing. Now stop blathering on, because I'm tired and I wanna go back to sleep."

The Doctor winced at her resigned tone.

"Rose..."

She flipped onto her stomach and buried her head into her pillow, body turned away from him (he was momentarily distracted by the smooth flexing of her back muscles underneath her thin shirt). She didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said guiltily, watching her soft skin practically glowing in the low light. She shifted slightly but said nothing.

He turned to his side, facing her now as his voice broke, "Please... Look at me, Rose. If you're going to be mad, I don't mind - I know I deserve it, really - but just let me see..." He trailed off, unable to continue, but what he said worked because what he heard next was Rose sigh and then shuffling as she turned over and her face came back into view. 

He breathed a sigh of relief.

His tension must have shown on his face, because Rose frowned at him and shook her head. Before he could get a word out, Rose slid next to him and rested her head against his chest, curling herself around him. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

When she mumbled something against his chest, he shifted so he could see her properly. "What was that?"

"I said, you're an idiot."

He gaped at her. "What-?"

"I'm serious, Doctor. For 900 years of experience, you are still just a child when it comes to emotional maturity."

He sputtered.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "The moment you start to talk about something, you just suddenly shut yourself down and then just spend ages sulking and whining about other things-"

"Wait, what, Time Lords never _whine_ -"

But she plowed on, ignoring him. "Is it really that hard to _admit_ that you were scared? It's okay, I was scared too. But we made it and I'm okay and I'm not going to leave you. We'll make it, Doctor. We always do."

This time, he didn't try to interrupt her. He just stared at her in awe. _How did she-_ He shook his head, unable to even finish his thought.

"Rose Tyler, you are _brilliant_."

A blush swept across her cheeks and the Doctor didn't even try to pretend he didn't find her absolutely beautiful in that moment. He raised his hand to her face, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He needed her, he knew; in the two short years since he'd taken her hand in the basement of Henrik's, she'd become a staple in his life, a permanent fixture that would never be replaced.

And then, without even realizing it, he was cupping her cheek. He'd resisted his feelings for her for so long, but now, after he had come so close to losing her, all the reasons to resist this just seemed to melt away. As she nuzzled into his palm, he brought his face to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

She tensed and he pulled away immediately.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed that you wanted-," he started but Rose smiled brightly at him.

"No, I want. I want very much." And with that, she brought their lips together again, pushing herself against him and melding her body against his. He responded with enthusiasm, pressing his mouth more firmly against hers, and suddenly their chaste kiss was something more.

They broke apart momentarily, Rose panting for air, before the Doctor glued their lips together again, tongue slipping inside her hot mouth. She tasted of peppermint toothpaste and a flavour that was uniquely Rose, and as he wrapped his arms more fully around her and flattened her against him, a niggling feeling of _home_ that he hadn't felt since he watched his planet burn swept through his senses. Gasping (though he wasn't sure if it was because of his overwhelming emotions or the fact that Rose had ground against on his growing erection), he nudged her flat on the bed, rolled on top of her and let his lips trail down her jawline to her neck.

Resting himself on his right arm, his left hand slid down her body, fingers slipping under her shirt to trace the soft skin of her abdomen. As he found a particularly sensitive spot with his tongue, Rose let out a deep moan that sent a bolt of arousal through his body. Her hands went to work, one sliding beneath his jacket and the other tangled in his hair, nails scraping his scalp. Grinding his erection against her thigh, he nipped at her earlobe before pulling away suddenly.

"Don't you think we're going too fast?"

Rose took the opportunity to latch herself to his neck. "Too fast for what?" She murmured against his skin between kisses.

He groaned, letting his fingers glide upward, cupping her breast and squeezing gently. "Too fast for this. Five minutes ago, I hadn't even kissed you since you were possessed by Cassandra and now we're about to-" He broke off into another groan, as Rose bucked her hips into his.

"About to what?" Her innocent voice broke through his haze, and his eyes finally focused to see her tongue-touched smirk taunting him. 

"Minx," he muttered in reply, his lips claiming hers again as her fingers tightened in his hair almost painfully.

Suddenly, Rose wrapped her leg around his hip, bringing her heat directly under his erection and grounding into it. His hips bucked uncontrollably as he broke their kiss, burying his face into her hair and whimpering as his two hearts beat rapidly in his chest.

"You know, for wanting to take it slowly, you don't seem to be stopping at all," Rose whispered into his ear before nipping at another sensitive spot she'd found and running her nails down his back. He groaned pitifully in response. She continued, "Still want to go slow?"

"No, no, you're right, slow is boring, _very_ boring, who would ever go slow when they can go fast?" He moaned as Rose bit down on his neck, sucking at his sensitive skin. "Worse than a Sunday, slow is. Worse than Sundays and waiting in lines and cakes without edible ball be-" His voice suddenly hit a high note and tapered off as Rose's hot hand came into contact with his trouser-covered erection. He cleared his throat. "Bearings. Ball... bearings. Bearings that are edible and ball-shaped."

His eyes snapped open when he heard Rose's chuckle. He hadn't even realized he had squeezed them shut. "Doctor..." She giggled, unbuttoning his trousers before unzipping them completely. "Do shut up."

The Doctor practically growled as he took charge again, grabbing her hands and pinning her to the bed beneath him. "Rose Tyler, I believe you're getting a little too sassy for your own good.

"Yeah?" She wiggled her hips under him, smirking as he slammed his eyes closed. "Why don't _you_ shut _me_ up then?"

Rocking his hips into hers, he lowered his head down and kissed her deeply before breaking away again. "No, I think I'd rather you scream."

And he made sure she did.


End file.
